Los días en Fairy Tail
by MAIL4224
Summary: La locura y adrenalina se apoderaron de Fairy Tail. Con la llegada de una OC se darán a vivir muchos comportamientos y expresiones en todo el Mundo Anime unido con un solo objetivo. La histeria actuará en lugar de ellos dejando mostrase tal cual son. Los reto a leer una historia llena de idiotez, actitudes impulsivas y muchas mariposas volando por el gremio.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día completamente normal. Luffy, Natsu, Goku y Naruto competían por ver quien comía más que quien. Near jugaba con su rompecabezas. Nami charlaba con Vivi, Tashigui y Hinata y Robin leía, en fin solo hacían sus cosas de siempre hasta que…

-¡Regresa, regresa, ella regresa! - decía una emocionada peliblanca, con una carta en mano.

Todos prestaron atención a la chica, dejándose llevar por la duda de quién podría ser la persona que llegaría, ya que los moguiwaras, Goku, Naruto y todos sus amigos habían llegado hace solo unos pocos años a Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué te pasa Mira?, ¿Paso algo?- preguntaba el viejo preocupado

-Es que, es que, es que…- tartamudeaba Mira con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Y bueno pero ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Gajel algo serio, lo que produjo un golpe por parte de Levy

-Hay no seas tan insensible- le regaño Levy

-Está bien Mira, ¿qué pasa?- decía Juvia mientras atendía a Mira para que pueda calmarse porque ya todos se estaban asustando por la actitud de la peliblanca y todo el gremio se encontraba a su alrededor.

-Ok, ok Mira-dijo un relajado Natsu- respira, exhalá, respira, exhalá…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, exhalá- repetía una y otra vez

-¿Y desde cuando te volviste experto en calmar nervios?- pregunto Lucy

-pero ¿eso no lo aprendí gracias a vos?- respondió un sincero Natsu a lo cual todos se echaron una carcajada inclusive la emocionada de Mira

-Idiota- solo atinó a decir Lucy

-Ok, ok, ok pero ¿qué onda?- dijo un impaciente Gajel

-Es verdad Mira, ¿qué pasó?, ¿Quién regresa?– dijo Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda, quien se encontraba bastante tranquilo.

En ese momento Mira dio un suspiro, todos estaban demasiado atentos a las palabras de la peliblanca, hasta el gran detective L había parado su investigación intrigado por la noticia que les daría Mira, pero nadie se esperaba lo que iba a decir….

-¡LA ENANA REGRESA!- dijo Mira mostrando una gran alegría en su rostro.

-¿En serio?- dijeron Juvia, Gajel y Shun al unísono muy sorprendidos.

-No puedo creer que nuestra hermanita vuelva otra vez- decía la peliazul con algunas lágrimas.

-Para, ¿de verdad no estas jodiendo?- dijo el caballero fénix Ikki, con cara de incrédulo

-No, no es broma miren acá está la carta si quieren- respondió Mira

-A ver, a ver- decían todos los presentes hasta algunos que ni la conocían peleaban para poder ver las palabras de aquella "ENANA"

-¡Pero quítense babosos!- decía Gajel- no se olviden que estamos hablando de mi hermana yo voy a leer la carta:¡Hola! Tanto tiempo chicos ¿cómo están? Los extraño mucho, espero que estén bien, y perdón por no mandarle señales de vida por cinco años jeje, pero bueno solo les quería decir que el 2 de noviembre estaré llegando al gremio más o menos al mediodía saludos a todos salúdenme al viejo también no vemos!-

-Esta enana no cambio en nada- dijo el viejo con mucha nostalgia

-Es verdad…fue como si fuera ayer que corría alegremente jugando- decía Ikki

-Si… esa enana es especial – dijo Gajel con una sonrisa.

-Eeeee… pero quien es esa tal "ENANA" – pregunto Natsu con cara de duda, ya que el joven dragón Slayers tampoco conocía a la chica

-Es cierto ustedes no la conocen – dijo un pensativo Shun

-¿Nos van a decir quién es? - pregunto Vegeta serio como siempre.

-¡Ella es nuestra hermana! – dijeron Gajel, Juvia y Shun al mismo tiempo.

-QUEEEEE! – fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar todos, a excepción de los que ya sabían.

-Si, ella es la persona más fuerte de Fairy Tail, es muy divertida y además es mi mejor amiga... – dijo Ikki con una cara llena de alegría.

-¿Porque nunca nos lo dijeron?– pregunto Naruto algo molesto

-Ustedes no preguntaron – respondió el viejo.

-Ha pero…. - fue interrumpido por Juvia

-Para… ¡faltan solo dos semanas!- dijo emocionadísima

-¡¿Qué cuánto falta?!- preguntaron todos

-Lega el 2 de noviembre – respondió Mira– faltan 2 semanas.

-¡Ya sé! – salto de la nada Lissana – preparémosle una bienvenida ella estuvo sola 5 años en ese viaje- dijo muy animada

-Tenés razón – dijo el viejo – bueno no se hable más preparemos la bienvenida de la enana o de lo contrario no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo.

-Siiiiii… - dijeron todos. Algunos por la emoción de que llegara SU ENANA y otros porque habría fiesta y comida ya que no la conocían a tal chica.

Un rato más tarde en la sala Nami se acercó para hablarle a su querido capitán

-Hey Luffy – dijo Nami llamando la atención del moreno.

-¿Si? – dijo él con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Qué pensas de esa tal enana? Digo ni sabemos su nombre – hablo insegura.

-La verdad… - hizo una pausa – es que estoy emocionado, llegara alguien realmente fuerte, aunque sea una mujer quisiera pelear con ella – sonrió emocionado lo que hizo que a Nami le entraran algo de celos.

-Igual yo – dijo Goku metiéndose en la conversación – la verdad es que yo también quiero saber que tan fuerte es ella.

-No te olvides de nosotros Cacaroto – dijo Vegeta llegando, con Natsu y Naruto, hacia donde los tres estaban – nosotros también vamos a pelear con ella aunque no creo que sea tan fuerte.

-¿Por qué lo decís? – preguntó Goku intrigado.

-Jajaja le preguntamos a mira y dijo se llamaba Maru y que solo tena 15 años – dijo entre risas dragón Slayers – no creo que sea taaan fuerte.

-Fuaa mira quién habla.., nooo pasa que como vos pareces de 17 viste-dijo sarcástica Nami

-A lo que me refiero es que es una nena de 15 años no será difícil vencerla-se defendió Natsu

-he, pero enserio- dijo naruto- no entiendo porque dicen que es tan fuerte

-No lo se- le siguio Natsu- por eso digo que no creo que sea tan fuerte

-No sean impacientes- dijo Ikki

-Es verdad chicos- se metio Juvia- solo esperen

-Es verdad, ademas si quieren saber algo pregunten, mientras que no le pregunten a Canna esta todo bien- dijo Ikki con mala cara

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Natsu

-Digamos que no se llevan muy bien con Maru

-Es verdad- dijo Goku mirando a Canna- es la única que no la veo entuciasmada como los demás

-Mal, hasta parece que le dijeron que se va a morir en dos semanas- djo sorprendido Naruto

-¡Se les perdió algo!- gritó Canna mas que molesta al ver que las ocho personas la miraban sin pestanear

-Bueno, bueno- dijo relajado Natsu acercandose a Canna-¿por qué ese mal humor?

-Y a vos que carajo te importa- dijo mas molesta por tomarla a la ligera

-Bueno bajando los cambios que nosotros no te hicimos nada- dijo Juvia molesta

-Es verdad- habló Nami- no que que te pasa pero no te la agarres con nosotros- contunuó enfrentando a la castaña, mientras que los hombre se echaron para atras con miedo, tres mujeres molestas discutiendo no era buena señal de nada

\- ¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas por esperar a una pendeja como ella!- soltó sin mas para luego irse enojadicima del lugar, oviamente no pudo evitar que todos la escucharan

Las ocho personas se quedaron calladas. Juvia iba a responder ante el insulto hacia su hermanapero Ikki la detuvo para que no ocaciones problemas mas graves. Los jovenes volvieron a su lugar.

-¿Qué le pasa Canna?- preguntó Levy

-No lo se- contestó Naruto- debe estar en sus días

-Jajajajajaja- reian los chicos

-Idiota- le dijo Juvia

-Y vos que sabes lo que es estar en esos días- le dijo enojada Nami

-No lo se solo se que las mujeres se ponen mas histéricas de lo normal

-Ok...déjenla- ordenó el viejo

-Si chicos- continuó Levi- ahora hay que organizar la bienvenida de la enana

-Ok que podemos hacer- dijo Lissana una ves que todos estaban reunidos en una mesa

-Un pastel enorme con fresas y muucha cremaa- dijo Erza con brillo en sus ojos

-Ok pero ¿quién se va a encargar?- dijo Levy

-¡Yo!- gritó Erza aún más emocionada

-Emm ok pero que alguien te ayude Erza

-No hace falta yo lo puedo hacer sola, es más hare el pastel las grande de mundo- dijo con orgullo

-Mejor deja, yo la ayudo- dijo Lucy

-Eeh…porqu…- Erza fue interrumpida por Natsu

-Te lo vas a comer- dijo sincero Natsu- Lucy y yo te ayudaremos y también vigilaremos el pastel- palabras que hicieron que erza entrara en una profunda depresión.

-Perfecto…- dijo Levy- pastel: listo- anotó- y ahora ¿qué más?

-Nosotros podemos hacer carteles- dijeron Goku y sus amigos

-Ok, y podemos tirar papeles- decían algunos

-yo puedo hacer una estatua de hielo- decía Grey

-y yo...

Así la pobre de Levy anotaba y anotaba hasta que logro llenar toda la hoja en la cual ya estaban organizadas todas las actividades y quienes se encargarían de ellas.

-Listo- dijo levi mostrando la hoja al mastro

-Muy bien- dijo el viejo

-Solo falta la enana- dijo Ikki casi lorando dealegria mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir y a su ves dirigiendose a empezar las actividades que se les encargó a cada uno.

-Estúpidos- dijo Canna que observaba desde una mesa alejada de los demás

* * *

Hola gente! que onda este es mi primer fic asi que porfavor no me tiren con tomates, lechugas ni otra asquerosa verdura porfavor..Ehh..ok no. Pero enerio espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta lcoa historia. Capas que todabía no sienten tanta adrenalina ni locura como lo describí al inicio, pero no se rindan y continuen con la historia que dentro de unos capitulos comerzara la verdadera locura y la histeria se hara presente en la historia.

Como veran es un fic que incluye a personajes de distintos anime(ya veran porque se reunieron todos en este fic, sean pacientes). Realize unos pequeños cambios en los personajes que espero que no les moleste

ACLARACIONES:

-La relación de hermanos entre Ikki (caballero fenix) y Shun (caballero andrómeda) no existe en esta historia

\- Fairy Hills se sitúa directamente dentro del edificio principal del gremio. Tambien se han agregado habitaciones para los invitados a Fairy Tail, ya que era indispensable que se quedaran en Fiore (ya van a ver el porqué de eso)

-Las razones por las que Natsu no conoce a la llamada "enana" lo dejo a su imaginacion, despues de todo de Natsu se puede esperar cualquier cosa jaja

Cualquier duda, sgerencia, crítica o ataque de verduras estaré muy feliz en recibirlas. Espero verlas/os en el siguiente capitulo que no tardaré en subir jeje...chauuu XD


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado, bastante rápido, las dos semanas, era el día 1 del mes de noviembre y todos estaban listos y emocionados. El gremio estaba preparado y decorado solo quedaba esperar.

Ninguno sabía porque estaban tan ansiosos. Se comían las uñas y hasta contaban las horas, los minutos, los segundos. Capaz podía ser que hace mucho que no la veían, o por su pequeño encuentro amistoso o tal vez porque muchos se preguntaban porque era tan especial para los que ya la conocían.

Por fin llegó ese día tan esperado por todos en el gremio. Se acercaba el mediodía. Juvia, Gajel y Shun no podían contener más toda esa alegría que sentían, hasta que escucharon ruidos que venían de afuera. En ese momento todo el gremio quedó en silencio mientras que se escuchaba el ruido de una moto , luego frenar y apagar su motor. Los pasos tampoco tardaron en oirse, los nervios y la tensión crecían y crecían, hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta y entro aquella persona...

-¡BIENVENIDA!- gritaron todos al unísono.

Se encontraron con la tal "ENANA" que no era nada más que una adolescente de baja estatura que parecía tener 13 años y no 15, vestía una remera rosa con rayas negras, una calza negra y unas zapatillas negras. Su rostro era muy bonito, como el de una niña inocente, con poco maquillaje. Su brazo se encontraba decorado con una sencilla pulsera y en su mano llevaba varios anillos. Tenía el pelo suelto y algo muy alborotado, negro, lacio y largo. Se podría decir que era una joven muy elegante.

-¡Hola enana! – gritaron los que la conocían acercándose rápidamente a la recién llegada, hasta se podría decir que parecía que iban en estampida.

-Hola – dijeron algunos de los presentes que no la habían visto nunca hasta ese momento y la miraban de arriba abajo si disimulo alguno. Otros nisiquiera se molestaron el saludar

-Hola chicos los extrañe – dijo la chica corriendo hacia sus hermanos y su mejor amigo

-Nosotros más – dijeron

-Mira enana te hicimos esta fiesta solo para vos – dijeron Mira y Lissana sonrientes una vez que se soltó del emotivo abrazo

-Hay…me muero, no se hubieran molestado – dijo con cara tierna.

-Como que no…. Sos muy especial para nosotros – dijo el viejo.

-¡Hola viejooo!- grito la recién llegada abrazando al hombre por lo cual todos se sorprendieron

-enana- dijo el viejo que ahora se había emocionado ante el abrazo de la joven- espero que te haya gustado la fiesta

-Si me encanto muchas gracias a todos….ehh…pero… ¿Quiénes son todas esas personas?– dijo sin entender nada

-Oh…ellos son personas que llegaron hace un par de años

-¡Genial! Un gusto conocerl….haaaa COMIDAAAA! – dijo para luego sentarse a comer en la mesas, o mejor, devorarse todo lo que había.

-Woow che enana ¿tenés hambre? - dijo Gajel

-Si- fue su corta respuesta ya que estaba más que concentrada en su comida

-No me di cuenta- dijo Naruto con ironía

-¿Llegó gente graciosa al gremio no?-pronunció Maru sonriente

-Y si jajaja- reía Naruto

-Che enana, no te molesta que te digamos así ¿no?- pronunció Goku para entrar en confianza

-Emm no supongo jeje, por mí no hay problema- respondió Maru con una sonrisa

-Y que tal te fue en el viaje?- pregunto Lucy

-Bien, solo muy cansador- dijo con cara de cansada

-Hey pero enana ¿y tu equipaje?- pregunto el viejo

-Mi equipa….ehh jeje esta afuera creo-dijo algo avergonzada

-No te preocupes- pronuncio Gajel-lo entre antes de que te pongas a comer

-Aww hermanito gracias- dijo Maru abrazándolo lo que hizo que el dragón de hierro se pusiera muy nervioso, mientras varios miembros de Fairy Tail se mordían los labios y las lenguas para no reírse y luego ser golpeados por el dragón-eso seguro es la influencia de Levy- le dijo y esta vez no se pudieron evitar la risas mientras que Gajel se iba ruborizando poco a poco

-ach enana, callate- solo se defendió

-Tan estúpida como siempre-dijo Canna con voz baja pero lo sufiecientemente alto para que todos la escucharan. La sonrisa de Maru se borró al escuchar esa voz. No podía entender lo que pasaba, de hecho no lo entendía hace tiempo. Aún así sólo miró a la castaña con algo de tristeza. No se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra

-La podes cortar piba- dijo Juvia viendo la intención de la chica- toda la semana estuviste así, nisiquiera te molestaste en ayudar con la bienvenida- dijo desafiante

-y para que voy a ayudar en la bienvenida de una enana presumida- contestó

-y si tanto te molesta ¿por qué carajo estas acá?- contesto Juvia

Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio ante el ataque de la joven. Canna no sabía que contestar, estaba congelada mirando con más odio a la recien llegada, como si ese humillante momento fuera su culpa

-Basta chicas- intervino Macarov- todos porfavor acerquense a la mesa, veo que la enana ya se adelanto pero la comida es para todos, pueden comer si así lo desean- dijo al fin para distraer a los presentes de la reciente discución. Juvia también decidió no prestar atención a aquel mal momento y se acercó a la mesa junto a su hermana, mientras que esta seguía mirando a Canna con una gran tristeza mientras veía como el viejo se la llevaba a un rincón del gremio.

-De ahora en adelante tenes que controlar tus impulsos- dijo el viejo con voz autoritaria

-Vos también viejo- le dijo fastidiada la chica

-Podes prestar atención solo un momento- le dijo el viejo algo enojado, se podía notar gracias a que elevo el tono de voz, pero no tan fuerte solo lo suficiente para que la castaña pudiera entender - todos aca estaban mas que ansiosos, se esforzaron mucho para que este día fuera más que especial para Maru, ella también vino más que emocionada y vos le gritas apenas llega al gremio- dijo al fin. La chica no contestaba, solo miraba fijamente al viejo.

-Además- siguió el viejo- si le vas a gritar a alguien al menos tene una buena razón para hacerlo y no te dejes llevar por sentimientos infantiles- ahora la chica respondió

-Sentimientos infantiles, ¡sentimientos infantiles!- gritó esta ves, pero solo el viejo la escuchaba- y vos que sabes de las razones por la que le grito, aca todos se preocupan por ella y yo solo tengo sentimientos infantiles- decía la chica histérica y sin entender las acciones de su maestro

-Solamente te digo que tengas en cuenta a los demás y no te dejes llevar por cosas que no tienen justificación- dijo el viejo para luego irse a comer con los demás, dejando a Canna sola y casi llorando

Al acercarse la mesa pudo ver que Maru lo estaba mirando, pero luego su vista se giró hacia Canna que salía del gremio. Maru dió un paso dispuesta a seguir a la chica pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro

-Mejor dejala- le sugirió Macarov. Maru pareció meditar un poco aquella sugerencia, pero al fin volvió la mirada a su maestro con una sincera sonrrisa

-Vamos a comer el pastel- dijo más que animada- esta muy rico ¿lo hiciste vos?- Ante esta acción el viej rió mientras era arrastrado por la jóven.

-¿Te gusta el pastel?- preguntó mas que animada Erza al ver el entuciasmo de la chica al comer su porcion

-¡Sii!- afirmo Maru con la boca llena de crema- esta muy rico-

-¡Gracias!- respondio Erza- lo hice yo sola con mis propias manos- dijo mas que orgullosa

-¿Y lucy y yo?- dijo Natsu en vos baja, pero Maru lo escuchó y le giño un ojo, sonrriente para que no le diga nada a la joven pelirroja. Natsu solo la quedó pensando ante tal acción de la enana

Siguieron hablando toda la tarde. Maru se dispuso a ponerce al día con sus hermanos y amigos.

-Asi que ¿vos seguis soltero nomas?- dijo la enana abrasando a su hermano Shun

-jeje si- contestó sonriente

-Si, este chico se queda soltero para siempre- djo Juvia

-Igual, pobre de la que se acerque a él- le siguó Maru

-Amén hermana, ¡amén!- dijo la peliazul

-Hay por Dios enana, no podes ser tan celosa- dijo Ikki empujando a su mejor amiga

-¿Por qué lo decis?- dijo amenazante mientras que sus hermanos comenzaban a reirse del Fenix-¿Hay alguna zorra a quien necesite conocer?

-No enana, yo?, con alguien?...jajaja estas loca- dijo tranquilizando a su amiga- Quien debería decir eso soy yo, hay muchos chicos nuevos en el gremio y muy atractivos- en ese momento los presentes quedaron viendo a Maru a ver que respondía al ataque de su amigo

-Ehh..primero- dijo Maru algo extrada por lo que dijo Ikki, como si se lo tomara en serio- recién llego y no conosco a nadie, segundo- hizo una pausa mirando mas extrañada a su amigo- no se Ikki, yo no soy la que ando mirando chicos- soltó al fin más que sincera

-Hay enana ya salís con tus cosas- se defendió el caballero mientras los demás presentes no paraban de reirse

-Pero es la verdad- dijo- es más no entiendo por que se ríen tanto-siguió Maru mientras comenzaba a reirse tambien por aquella esena

-Hay enana como te extrañaba- dijo Ikki abrazando a la chica

-Ya volviste a ser heterosexual?

-jajjaajjaa-seguían riendo los demás

-No pasa que ahora Ikki es bi sexual-dijo Juvia burlandose

-Ahhh...mira vos- continuaba la burla Maru- lo que puede cambiar la gente en 5 años

Maru paso todo el día dedicandoselo a sus amigos, todos estaban muy felices de que la pequeña Maru rehgresara con ellos. Al llegar la noche todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, fue entonces que encontraron con un problema del cual no se habían percatado. En la habitación de las chicas no había cama de sobra para ella…

-Bue parece que no voy a poder descansar bien al final- decía Maru bajoneada

-Lo sentimos enana- decía Levy junto a Aome- le pedí a Inuyasha que busque por todo el gremio pero aun así no encontró nada- decía Aome

-Osea armaron tremenda fiesta y se olvidaron de su cama, que buenas amigas- decía Naruto

-Queres buscar vos?-pregutó con bronca Aome

-No se preocupen chicas, ya se me va a ocurrir un lugar donde acomodarme- decía Maru para que las chicas no se sientan tan mal

-ESTO ES INACEPTABLE!- decía Laxus –no es posible que no haya ni una mugrienta cama en este gremio- siguió muy enojado mientras pensaba…- ya se!, Lucy!- llamó a la rubia con un grito

-¿Qué?- dijo Lucy algo temerosa

-Vos vas a dormir afuera así la enana tiene una cama decente- ordenó el rubio

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Lucy mientras que Maru deseaba que venga un extraterrestre y se la llevara y para no pasar un momento incómodo se marchó lentamente del lugar- ¿por qué?- siguió

-Porque Maru no tiene donde dormir ¿no es obvio?- dijo Laxus

-Y pero porque mi cama

-Porque vos dormiste tranquila y cómoda todo este tiempo mientras que Maru no descansa bien hace cinco años

-Ha pero…- intento decir Lucy

-Hey ¿que no conocen el concepto la enana está descansando?-dijo un molesto Shun y cuando se dieron cuenta la llamada enana estaba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala.

Dicho esto todos los presentes se marcharon en silencio, no son antes despedirse deseandole buenas noches a su amada enana.

Una hora mas tarde en una de las habitaciones de los chicos

-Y que te parece la enana- preguntó Naruto

-Bien, respondió Goku, aunque no parece muy fuerte

-Mal, es verdad- dijo Natsu- de verdad es la persona mas fuerte del gremio?- preguntó a Ikki, incrédulo

-Hay chicos, ya les dije que es fuerte, que no lo parezca es otra cosa- dijo trantando de dormir

-No se, pero yo mañana le voy a pedir para que peleemos- dijo Luffy

-No seas tarado, esperá un poco más- dijo Naruto

-Además Luffy- dijo Gajel captando la atención del pirata- te va a ganar

-Fuaa, tampoco tanto- dijo Naruto

\- Si no me creen compruvenlo ustedes-dijo Ikki cansado- pero dejenme dormir o yo los voy a patear tan fuerte que van a parecer mina con cotracciones de trillizos-

-Ok, pero una duda más,no terminé de entender es la actitud de Canna- dijo Natsu

-Tan metido no podes ser- dijo Gajel ya harto

-Canna esta asi por motivos personales, queres saber que le pasa preguntale si te atrevez- dijo fastidiado Ikki

-No, no estoy tan loco

-Entonces dormite- ordenó fenix- y todos ustedes tambien

-Ok- dijeron todos para luego ir cada uno a su respectiva habitacion a descanzar con millones de ideas en la cabeza sobre la llamada Maru.

a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a..a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a..a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a..a.a.a.a..a.a.a..a.a.a.a.a.

Que onda! ok..aca esta el segundo capitulo espero que le haya gustado, sinceramente no me convence del todo pero el próximo lo recompensará se los aseguro ya lo tengo casi listo jaja

Ya saben cualquier duda que tengan, opinion, crítica o sujerencia las escucharé con mucho gusto. Ahh...y me olvide de ponerlo en el capitulo anterior...quería agradecerle a IVISOULING por inspirarme a empezar esta historia, sin ella saberlo jaja...no tengo nada mas para... no mentira, una cosa mas...MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS USTEDES por llegar a leer hasta aca jeje. Se que es el segundo capítulo pero para mi es algo muy importante que se tomen su timpo para leer esta historia Gracias de corazón!...No olviden dejar sus reviews...Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	3. Chapter 3

Eran eso de las 2 de la mañana, y Maru no podía conciliar el sueño pese a que se escuchaba como los habitantes del gremio entraban y salía de sus habitaciones o ciertas personas que asaltaban, varias veces, la cocina. Además de que gran detective L estaba con todos los monitores "investigando".

-¿Por qué no apaga esa cosa? , ni siquiera esté haciendo algo importante solo está sentado al frente de esas máquinas – pensaba Maru – y para colmo esta con tres personas más, quien puede dormir así.

La joven cansada de no poder dormir decidió ser una de esas asaltadoras de cocina nocturna y se dirigió a ver si había algo para comer lo cual fue incomodo porque las cuatro personas que estaban con ella en la sala la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecía de sus vistas.

A los pocos minutos la muchachita regresaba con una taza grande de helado otra vez perseguida por sus miradas.

-Fuaaa…eso fue súper incomodo – pensó.

-¿Queres ayudarnos? – comento L

-Eeee….ok… - contesto extrañada.

Pasaron varias horas y según el detective de verdad fue de mucha ayuda, lo que hizo que el joven detective se sorprendiera. Pero eso no era lo único que pasaba en la sala, el joven alvino, Near, miraba cada tanto de reojo a la pequeña recién llegada que obviamente no se dio cuenta en ningún momento pero el gran detective no paso por alto lo ocurrido, lo cual sorprendió aún más al detective ya que su sucesor número uno jamás había demostrado sentimiento alguno o eso era al menos lo que parecía. Ya eran las 5 de la mañana y Maru se fue a dormir, dos de los sucesores la imitaron dejando solos al peliblanco y al moreno.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto el mayor

-¿Y bien qué? – respondió Near

-¿Qué te parece la nueva? – esto hizo confundir al menor

-Bien, creo….es inteligente y fuerte y muy activa…- contesto neutro

-Eso es lo único que pensas de ella –

-A que te referís –

-Por favor Near…. – lo miro divertido – he visto como la miraste toda la noche –

-¿Y?– respondió más serio que nunca

-Te gusta ¿verdad? – respondió directo

-No, habla mucho – intentando zafar

-Y eso que tiene que ver –

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches –

-Si le gusta – se dijo a si mismo victorioso

El detective volteo a ver a la adolecente mientras pensaba que esto iba a ser un gran lio ya que noto, no solo en Near, sino que también en otras personas como era su conducta frente a la enana. Que según él era una conducta nerviosa y un poco estúpida.

-Vaya…con que así son los adolescentes de hoy… - pensó mientras veía a Naruto tratando de sacar comida de la heladera.

Decidió no seguir pensando en eso y volver a sus investigaciones. Ya que tenía un caso muy importante. Pero lo de hace unos minutos no lo dejaba concentrarse, todavía no se podía creer que el alvino, el sucesor número uno, la persona más frívola y sin emociones que ha conocido en su vida se enamoró de una chica que recién había conocido hace solo un par de horas, ni siquiera un día, horas…

A la mañana siguiente Maru se despertó a causa de que se prendió la luz de la cocina y le daba justo en la cara, miro el reloj y marcaban las 6 de la mañana. Decidió no darle mucha importancia y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo pero no lo consiguió ya que le crujió el estómago. Así que se encamino hacia la cocina para comer algo.

Al entrar vio que la heladera estaba abierta pero no vio a nadie se dirigió hacia esta y se asustó al ver a un joven de cabello rosado que al parecer no lo vio por la puerta abierta, se dispuso a gritar pero…

-Shhhhhhhhhh…..ni se te ocurra gritar – susurro el joven, a lo que la morena le saco la mano de su boca

-Y como esperabas que reaccione – susurro molesta.

-Me vas a delatar – pregunto con carita de pobrecito, Maru sonrió

-No, porque lo haría, además yo también venia por algo de comida – le guiño el ojo haciendo que este se sonroje pero ella no lo noto.

-Ok…quedara entre nosotros

-Por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas? – sonrió alegre – es que recién llego y no conozco a muchas personas…jaja –

-Soy Natsu - contesto – y por lo que escuche vos sos Maru ¿no? – a lo que Maru asintió- che Maru...

-¿Si?- contestó con la boca repleta de comida

-¿Es verdad que sos fuerte?

-Hay ¿no me digas que te fueron con el título ese?- dijo Maru

-Em... ¿qué título?, no sé pero todos dicen que-fue interrumpido por Maru

-Que soy la persona más fuerte en Fairy Tail- dijo Maru rodando los ojos

-Em…si y por eso te preguntaba

-Si soy fuerte pero no me tomes como la persona más fuerte odio eso, prefiero ser solo Maru jeje- respondió

-Mm ok..jeje entonces sos fuerte

-Jeje si- dijo sonriente la chica- Bueno Natsu comemos – a lo que el afirmó y comieron y luego se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, bueno el a la suya y Maru al sillón

Al llegar a su habitacion Natsu seguía pensando en los recien sucedido, lo podia decir que era algo importante, pero la mirada de la joven lo atormentaba, decidió no pensar mas en eso y se dedico a dormir al menos una rato

Una hora más tarde Maru se levantó poco animada pese a que había dormido poco y nada en la noche, pero aun así debía ir al comedor a desayunar y al encontrarse en el comedor

-¡hola enana!- dijo Goku

-¿Queee?..- dijo sin ganas de vivir dejando caer bruscamente su cabeza en la mesa

-Hay si que dormiste- dijo divertido Naruto

-No sé cuál sea su concepto de sueño pero dejen dormir al menos- dijo irritada Maru

-Es que tenía hambre- dijo Luffy metiéndose en la conversación

-A si que eras vos el que iba y venia

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor- le dijo el pirata

-¿Peor?- pregunto Maru sin entender a lo que se refería

-Si- afirmó el smbrero de paja- pudo haber venido Canna y le hubiera matado- dijo entre risas

-No es gracioso- respondió ella

-No, pero enserio ¿por qué no le caes bie a Canna?

-quisiera saberlo- dijo triste

-Pero por que te pones tan triste si nisiquiera parece que fueran amigas ni nada- termino de decir Luffy. Maru no contesto, solo se quedó callada hipnotizada en el suelo

-Ok, ok , ok- dijo Naruto para romper ese silencioincomodo para la chica- me disculpo yo tambien- dijo abrasandolo- yo tambien tenia mucha hambre

-¿Hambre?... pero qué ¿todo el gremio tenía hambre?- dijo Maru algo molesta por el comentario del rubio

-¿Por qué lo dicen?- apareció de la nada el viejo. A los presentes les recorió un escalofrio que los dejo duros como una piedra al escuchar aquella voz

-Eehh…por nad- intentaron decir los cuatro pero fueron interrumpidos

-¿Acaso hay ladrones en el gremio? serán castigados inmediatamente- dijo amenazante lo que hizo que los tres hombres se echaran para atrás dejando que Maru diera las explicaciones

-Ehh no te precipites viejo solo les estaba contando que…-inventaba Maru

-¿Si Maru?

-Sólo les decía que cuando me fui de viaje me atrapo un, un, un ¡ogro! Si un ogro que me encerró y no me alimento por un mes y tenía tanta hambre que parecía que tenía hambre por todo el gremio por eso y bueno por suerte logre escapar

-¿Un ogro lelo te atrapo enana?- pregunto Laxus

-pero quien carajo te manda a meterte Laxus- pensaba Maru- Ehh es que era muy fuerte y lo subestime pero luego lo vencí fácilmente-inventaba Maru mientras miraba con bastante odio a dragón slayer

-¿y pero como lo venciste?

-No tenes cosas que hacer Laxus?-pregunto Maru intentando poner una sonrisa al rubio

-Em sí creo que-fue interrumpido por Naruto

-¡Si!, Si tenes cosas que hacer, mira te está buscando anda dale que seguro te espera-improviso el ninja

-Em...ok- simplemente dijo mientras que los cuatro se voltearon a ver al viejo, sonrientes con caras de acá no pasó nada

-Tene más cuidado enana- solo atinó a decir el maestro mientras se iba no muy convencido

-Uff …- suspiró Maru- ¿se la habrá creído?

-Si para mí que si- dijo Luffy

-No seas idiota- dijo Naruto-es obvio que el viejo se dio cuenta

-Bueno como sea se hizo el tonto, aprovechemos eso y acá no pasó nada dijo Luffy

-Tiene razón- pronunció Goku

-¡Haaayyy pero ustedes!- gruñó Maru-me dejaron sola dando las explicaciones!

-Hay bueno- decía Naruto- ya calmate, además no te victimices tanto que vos también estabas robando comida he…

-Yoo noooo….- dijo Maru en negación casi burlándose de Naruto

-Se se- solo decía Naruto

\- Ok chicos- dijo la enana- me voy a la habitacion de Juvia- esta vez su semblante habia cambiado, se podia decir que estaba algo seria

-Vas a dormir?- pregunto Goku

-Eso intentaré- respondio Maru sin ninguna señal de burla o sarcasmo, lo cual sorrprendio a los hombres que se miraban unos a otros sin entender nada.

Más tarde Luffy andaba por los pasillos, nisiquiera habia pensado lo que le dijeron sus amigos la noche anterior y estaba decidido a retar a Maru en su segundo día de estadia en el gremio.

El chico se acercó a la habitacion de Juvia y cuando estaba a punto de tocar escucho algo que le llamo la atencion. Era la vos de Juvia y Maru, parecia que estaban hablando algo muy importante

-Ya, tranquila- decia Juvia. Maru solo seguia llorando- No es tu culpa- la consolaba

-¿Sabes lo que daria por que todo vuelva a ser como antes?- decia Maru entre sollozos- lo que daría porque volvamos a ser amigas

A escuchar esto Luffy se asombro mucho y se echo un paso para atras. Al hacer esto se percato de que había una persona mirandolo. ¡Era Canna!

-Hee..-Luffy no sabía que sdecir, se quedocongelado

-Woow ¿ahora esta robando los corazones de los nuevos?- Luffy no entendió la indirecta, pero Maru desde adentro de la habitacion si escucho esa voz y salio sin siquiera pensarlo.

Al salir de la habitacion, chocó con Luffy, esrtaba a punto de carese pero él la sostubo. La chica ni siquiera noto esta accion e instantaneamente salio corriendo enbusca de la castaña

-Canna!-gritaba Maru, pero por mas que le gritara la chica la ignoraba por completo. Canna tambien corria, parecia que estaba corriendo por su vida por la rapides con la que lo hacia. Finalmente salio del gremio por la puerta principal, pero Maru la siguio hasta afuera, fue entonces cuando Canna decidio enfrentarla

-¿Qué carajo queres?- le dijo de mala gana

-Canna- decía Maru con dificultad, intentando repuperar el aliento- yo estube queriendo hablar con vos desde que llegué

-Y para que queres hablar conmigo

-Esque- Maru fue interrumpida

-Ah.. para, queria decirte que yo no caigo en el truco de los ojitos, antes de que lo intentes digo- dijo burlandose

-de que ojitos hablas Canna?, no te entiendo estas asi desde hace años y nunca me dijiste que paso

-Ahora me tratas de estúpida- desafio Canna- porque no dejas ese papel de chica buena queres, ya se te cayo la careta conmigo no funciona

-de que careta me hablas Canna, porfavor

-Sabes que, ni me gasto, despues de todo vas a seguir haciendote la pobre huerfanita del gremio

-!Hey!- esta vez Maru grito- no se que te pasa pero creo que nunca te di la confianza para que me llames asi, talvez en un tiempo la tubiste, pero ahora venis, me insultas y me decis asi de una, calmate!

-Y como si te importara tanto- dijo sarcastica- que te va a importar si total conuna sonrrisa tenes a tus pies a quien quie- fue interrumpida por Maru

-Es mentira-dijo sin gritar pero eso sonó másfuerte que cualquier grito desesperado-no hables si no sabes, puedo sonrreir cuantas veses quiera pero no puedo tener las sonrisas que siempre anhelé tener y eso lo sabes muy bien Canna- dijo Maru seria-¡deberías estar agradecida de que almenos siempre tubiste su sonrrisa en todo momento!- le grito. Canna estalló ante las palabras de la chica y sin pensarlo solo reaccionó para empujarla com mucha fuerza, pero aún así esta no cayó al suelo, nisiquiera se defendió ante el ataque. Esto hizo enojar mucho más a la castaña. Canna se preparó para atacarla definitivamente, Maru tambien se preparo para el ataque y justo cuando ambas estaban por aplicar su magia apareció el viejo

Las dos jovenes se quedaron paralizadas. Canna miraba gran fastidio a Macarov, miestras que Maru solo se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia el gremio de vuelta.

-A donde te penzas que vas- dijo Canna desafiante. Maru se detubo, Macarov no intentó intervenir en nada. La chica apoyo una mano en la puerta del edificio y agachó su cabeza

-Agradece que tenes la sincera sonrrisa de tu padre cada día y sabes que es sólo tuyo, hay personas que no cuentan con esa fortuna- respondio Maru para luego entrar al gremio cerrando la puerta lentamente

Ya dentro del gremio Maru se dirigio a la habitacion de su hermana nuevamente y al acostarse en la cama se quedó profundamente dormida debido a que su día habia sido muy cansador y no durmió muy bien la noche anterior.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Luffy nuevamente con una sonrrisa, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero decidió no hacerlo y se marcho en silencio

.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a..a.a.a.a..a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a..a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a..a.a.a.a.a.a.

Holaa!... que onda, se que lo subí rapido al capiulo pero es que ya lo tenia masomenos terminado. Mmmmm...que habra pasado entre Canna y Maru?...Bueno, como lo prometí la locura y accion ya estan y seguiran apareciendo en nuestra historia, y para aquellas que esperaban ver mariposas esperen un poco más que sin locura no existe el amor!... No será tan facil comenzar a ver aquellos sentimientos y menos aceptarlos. No será tan fácil. Si la mamá de Nemo buscaba a Nemo no habia historia chicas/os, sean pacientes. Como siempre agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta loca historia. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Porfavor dejen alguna opinion o algo no sean malas, me encantaría saber que mi histria es leida por alguien aunque se que es demaciado pronto, pero tengo ESPERANZAS...Gracias, nos leemos despues. Besos


End file.
